This is fate
by jcapanatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet at a bar and their first meeting doesn't go good. What happens when Arizona joins the same hospital where Callie works? Will they become friends or remain hating each other? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. This is the first chapter and I'm hoping to expand this story. I really hope you all like it.**

**Please read and review =)**

**Thanks! **

Callie walked into Joe's with Mark, her best friend, after a tired day at work. Callie Torres was a fifth year resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark was a senior to her but they both had been friends forever. She walked to the bar for her usual drink when she saw her colleagues sitting at a table. She waved at them as Mark went over to join them.

Callie walked to the bar to order her drink when she spotted a blonde woman silently drinking. She had loose blonde curls that settled right below her neck and she was hot. Callie licked her lips as she walked to sit next to the blonde. "Hey" Callie smiled widely at the blonde but there was no response.

"Callie Torres" she tried again and this time the blonde finally looked up and gave Callie a small smile. She had blue eyes, Callie noticed. Anyone could get lost in those blue orbs. "You don't have a name?" Callie joked lightly and the blonde gave her another small smile.

"Arizona Robbins" the blonde said and Callie grinned back. "So what brings you here?" Callie asked, making conversation. "What do you mean?" Arizona asked, a little annoyed. "Well, you are at a bar. Alone. Boyfriend trouble?"

"No" Arizona smirked. "Waiting for someone to arrive?"

"My girlfriend, actually." Arizona's smirk grew more pronounced. Callie's eyes widened a little bit at Arizona's answer. "Is there a problem?" Arizona narrowed her eyes slightly. "What? No. No." Callie gave a little laugh.

"Actually it's a shame. You are so beautiful and you are not single." Callie winked and Arizona gave her an irritated look before turning away. Arizona fished her phone out of her pocket and she frowned. "Shit" she muttered under her breath. She put her phone back in her pocket as she got up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Callie stood up. Arizona ignored her and walked to the door. "Hey come on, don't leave. Have a drink with me. Please" Callie batted her eyelashes and Arizona gave her an incredulous look. "Enjoy your drink."Arizona chuckled and she left.

"Whatever. As if I wanted her to spend some time with me." Callie muttered under her breath as she went to find Mark. She spotted him talking to Derek and she slipped into the seat next to him. "Blondie turned you down?"He chuckled when Callie glared at him.

"Who cares?" Callie murmured as she took a big swig of her beer.

"Well, that redhead has been staring at you all night" He gestured towards a woman who was eyeing Callie. "Yeah, she does look hot." Callie got up and swayed towards the redhead. Callie finished her beer and introduced herself to the woman. That woman's name turned out to be Olivia and that's all Callie remembered for the rest of her night.

Callie woke up suddenly when she felt a hand smack her on the shoulder. She rubbed her eyes when she looked at the stranger in her bed. _What was her name again?_ Callie thought as she groggily got up from her bed. She looked at the surrounding and she realized that this was not her apartment. Callie hurriedly dressed and left the woman's apartment.

She fished her key out of her pocket and opened her apartment. She flopped down on her couch and rubbed her eyes. Mostly her mornings were like this. A hook-up with a random stranger at night and avoid any kind of pleasantries in the morning.

Callie didn't believe in love. She had been in only one relationship and that too was years ago. She got up lazily and showered. She poured herself some coffee and left for the hospital.

"Morning, chief" She addressed 's, their chief of surgery. "Ah, Dr. Torres, can you help with me something?" The chief asked. "Sure" Callie replied as she followed the Chief. He tapped a blonde woman on the shoulder who was facing the OR board. Callie's eyes widened at the person who just faced her.

"Dr. Torres this is-""Arizona Robbins" Callie cut him off. What was she doing here?

"It's Dr. Arizona Robbins" Arizona corrected her with a smirk. "You know each other?" The chief asked, confused.

"We, um, we met least night" Callie smiled. "Oh, well. She is our new head of Pediatrics."The chief introduced her. "Sir, I was wondering, would it be okay if I had Dr. Torres on my service for this week?"

"What? Why? I'm an ortho resident. I don't do PEDs." Callie spoke before the Chief could answer.

Arizona flashed Callie a look before turning to the chief. "Since I'm new here, I thought it would be nice to have a friendly face on my service…" Arizona dragged, adding puppy dog eyes for extra effort.

"I don't see why not? It's just for a week Torres." He patted her shoulder and left.

"What was all that about?" Callie glared at Arizona.

"Last night, you spoke a lot of crap. Don't forget that I'm your senior here. If you pull anymore crap like you did last night, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?"

"Whatever" Callie grumbled as she walked past Arizona. "Excuse me? If you don't behave, I'm putting you on my service for two weeks." Arizona threatened.

"You…" Callie started but decided that she didn't want to fight with her. Callie nodded silently and Arizona flashed an evil smile at her. _ I hate that smile,_ Callie thought.

Arizona kicked off her Heeley's as she walked to her patient's room. "Seriously? Heeley's?" Callie rolled her eyes as she followed the blonde.

"I know you think PEDS is all sunshiny and happy but you are wrong. PEDS is nothing but hardcore. The tiny humans are resilient. They believe. So, drop your attitude and follow me." Arizona ordered as she stepped into a patient's room.

Arizona handed Callie the chart of her patient as they discussed the case with the kid's parents. The surgery was scheduled after lunch and they walked to the cafeteria together.

Callie joined Mark at their table while Arizona chose to sit on a table at the far end of the cafeteria. "I hate her." Callie complained to Mark gesturing towards Arizona. "The new PEDS surgeon? She seems nice." "She is evil." Callie looked over at Arizona's table. She was joined by Teddy Altman, the head of cardio. They both were chatting animatedly and Arizona turned to look at Callie. She gave her a look before resuming her conversation with Teddy.

"She put me on her service for a week just because I tried to hit on her last night! A week, Mark! That too in Peds. God…" Callie slumped her head on the table. Mark patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Relax. Just ignore her, okay? Scrub in with her and don't talk to her. Give her the silent treatment." Mark suggested. Callie nodded as she stole some fries from his plate.

Callie's pager beeped and she got up to leave. "Be a rock star!" Mark yelled and Callie waved her hand as she left the cafeteria.

This was fate. This was fate's dirty game.

Working with Arizona Robbins for a week? This is going to be hell.

**So, thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, guys, for the reviews. Yes, I know Arizona is a little mean but it all comes good. Wait and watch. :D **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you.**

Rest of Callie's day passed in a blur. She scrubbed in on a surgery with Arizona and she was a rock star in the OR. An hour before the end of her shift, Callie stood near the nurse's station doing her charting. A tall, slender woman with dark hair approached the nurse's desk.

"Hello, may I know where I can find Dr. Robbins?" The woman asked, politely. Callie looked up from her chart and looked at the woman.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Joanne. Her girlfriend."

"Oh. Why don't you wait here? I'll go get her for you." Callie gave her a dazzling smile and left to find Arizona. She found her in one of her patient's room, talking to a kid.

"Um, Dr. Robbins?" Callie called tentatively. "What?" Arizona asked. "There is a woman, Joanne, here to see you."

"Oh, thank you. Tell her that I'll be with her in five minutes." For the first time, Arizona smiled at Callie. Callie returned the smile, grudgingly.

Arizona quickly followed Callie and when she saw her girlfriend, Arizona walked faster and kissed her. _Not bad, Robbins,_ Callie thought as Arizona placed her arm around her girlfriend's waist. Callie smiled at their interaction and returned back to her charting.

"I'll go change. Wait for me." Arizona gave her girlfriend another kiss and left for the locker room. "Hi, I'm Callie Torres." Callie introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." Joanne smiled and minutes later they were joined by Arizona.

"Shall we?" Arizona asked chivalrously causing Joanne to laugh. "'I'll see you soon, Callie" Joanne waved goodbye to Callie and Arizona mumbled a "bye" to her and they left.

Callie watched them leave as she felt something stir inside her. She stared at Arizona for a second and shook her head. She collected her thoughts and went on to do her work.

"She is evil, Mark."

"Everyone at the hospital really like her. Altman has finally found her best friend. She and Robbins seem really close." "Oh and she is hot too." Mark added, after a thought.

Callie chuckled and nodded. "And mean too." She added. "You know how it is, Cal. All the hot ones are mean." Mark said as he took a swig of his beer. Callie was at Mark's apartment, their usual routine of hanging out after work.

"That's true." Callie laughed. "One more week with his evil hottie and then I'm never talking to her again."

"You know, you could try and be friends with her." Mark shrugged. "Friends? This morning you told me to do the silent treatment and now you are asking me to be friends with her?"

"Hey, do whatever you want." Mark threw up his hands in surrender.

"Well, good night Mark. I'm going to bed." Callie sighed and walked back to her apartment. She pulled her covers up close and thought about what Mark said. _Maybe we could be friends_, Callie thought as she drifted into sleep.

Callie was walking from the parking lot to the hospital when she saw a familiar blonde woman walking a few paces ahead of her. Callie thought about what Mark said last night and she decided to try it. "Dr. Robbins!" Callie called as she walked faster to reach the blonde. Arizona turned when she heard her name and stopped when she saw Callie.

"Hey, listen." Callie started. "I know we didn't start of very well but I was wondering maybe we could be friends?" Callie smiled and Arizona's eyes widened. "Yes. Actually, I wanted to apologize for being a little mean to you." "Little?" Arizona glared at Callie's interruption but continued. "I over-reacted. I'm sorry" Arizona smiled. "Hey it's no big deal." Callie laughed.

Arizona gave a shaky laughter and resumed walking and Callie followed her. "Great, now that we are friends, can I ask you something?" "Sure" came Arizona's reply.

"How long have you and Joanne been together?" Callie asked as they entered the hospital. "Three years." Arizona smiled, flashing her dimples. "That's really great. But in my opinion, you could do better." Callie smiled back.

"Excuse me?" "Well, you are hot. Joanne is hot too but you know she is not hot _hot,_ if you know what I mean."Callie rambled and Arizona stared at her with a horrified look.

"You're unbelievable." Arizona whispered as she walked into the locker room. "Why can't you behave?" Arizona groaned and Callie looked at her with a reproachful look. "I'll during work and now we are friends!" Callie called after her and Arizona walked into the attending's lounge.

Arizona emerged out of the lounge, in her scrubs. She gave Callie a long hard glare and started. "Look, we can try and be friends but there will be no more comments about my girl friend. Do you hear me?"

Callie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Good." Arizona turned and walked to her patient's room. "Are you really this straight forward?" Arizona asked and all she got was a shrug in response. "I'm sorry. I know I was a little out of line." Callie mumbled. Arizona smiled at her before handing her the patient's chart. They prepped him for surgery and it was a success.

A five-year old kid was brought in and later after diagnosis it was found that that kid had cancer. Arizona stared at the scans with a sad look on her face. "I really hate hopeless cases like this." Arizona muttered as she flipped the scans for a better view.

"Hey, I have seen you in the OR. You are a rock star. You can pull this off." Callie gave her an encouraging smile.

Arizona smiled back and this time Callie actually liked it. "You are nice." Arizona commented earning a laugh from the Latina. "Most of the time." Callie shrugged and Arizona laughed in response. "Come on, let's get this over with." Arizona muttered as they took the kid into the OR.

"Shit" Arizona muttered as she bent down at the sink her hands covering her face. "Hey, you did everything you could." Callie patted her shoulder and Callie felt her hand tingling when it made contact with Arizona's skin.

"I know, I just, I can't look at the parents' face and tell them that their five-year old kid is…" Arizona couldn't complete her sentence and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away. "Hey, I'll handle the parents, okay? I'll deal with them. You go." Callie assured her and Arizona mumbled thanks and left the scrub room.

Half an hour later, Callie found Arizona sitting at the end of the stairs staring at her phone. "Are you okay?" Callie asked quietly as she went to sit beside her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks… you know for…" Arizona dragged and Callie gave her one of her mega-watt smile.

"It's not a big deal." Callie assured her. "I just couldn't handle it. I was having a bad day. This morning I had a fight with my girlfriend, then I yelled at you and then I lost a tiny human today." Arizona covered her face with her hands.

"We all lose patients and the part where you yelled at me? That's not a problem either." Callie consoled her. "The girlfriend part? Tell her not to call you or text you when you are at work. She'll understand."

"How did you know..?" Arizona asked, bewildered. "It's not hard to guess." Callie flashed her another smile.

"You are really nice." Arizona said for the second time that day and Callie chuckled. "So, tell me, what does your girl friend do?"

"She is a lawyer. We were in Boston but she got a transfer here, so I moved with her." "Wow, so you guys are that much in love huh?" Callie laughed quietly and Arizona joined her.

"What about you?" Arizona asked her finger pointing at Callie. "Single. I don't believe in love and all that crap." Callie said making a face.

"How can you not?" Arizona argued and Callie just shrugged. "I have never seen a happy couple who are in love."

"We are happy."

"We?"

"Joanne and I. We are in love and we are happy."

"Maybe. But love-it doesn't work for me." Callie said waving her hand.

Arizona's phone beeped and she smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's knee and she left. Callie's skin tingled at the contact. "Bye" Callie said, smiling a mega-watt smile at her as she watched her go. Callie couldn't help but feel the loss of Arizona's presence next to her. Strange.

Callie went back to her home and flopped onto her bed. Callie slept peacefully as a familiar blonde kept wavering in her dreams.

**So, how did you all like this chapter?**

**Leave me some love. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews keep me going people. Enjoy this chapter! Mean Arizona is hot and happy Arizona is cute ;) **

**Read and review please!**

**Thank you =)**

Callie and Arizona's friendship had taken a new level. Both were nice to each other and spent all their free time talking to each other. Arizona was comforted by Callie's presence. She felt happy when she was with Callie, than with Joanne.

She and Joanne had been having problems for the last five months and there were many fights. Arizona wanted to prove how much she loved her and that was her first reason to move to Seattle with her girlfriend.

Arizona woke up when a stream of sunlight hit her on the face. She turned and put her hand on the space next to her, hoping to find her girlfriend but all she found was cold and empty sheets. Arizona knew, deep down, that the relationship was over but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

She slowly showered and found that her girlfriend had already left for work. She dressed and left for work. She quickly changed into her scrubs and went to get her patient's chart.

Arizona analyzed the patient's chart but her thoughts kept wavering to the fight with her girlfriend the previous night.

"_Jo…"_

"_What, Arizona? What has happened to you? To us? We are not together anymore. We barley talk. We don't see each other anymore. I want us to be like we were before!"_

"_I want to too, but I-I don't know what's happening to us…" _

_Joanne stepped closer and cupped Arizona's cheek. "I love you, Arizona, so much. I need us back."_

"_I love you too, Joanne. Don't you ever forget that?" Arizona pulled her into a tight embrace._

Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and she smiled. "Coffee for the boss" Callie said as she handed Arizona her coffee. "Thank you" Arizona grinned at Callie.

"So, what do we got today?" Callie asked as they walked to the patient's room. Arizona was still thinking about her fight last night, so she didn't answer Callie right away. "Dr. Robbins?" Callie waved her hand in front of Arizona's face and Arizona seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry… what?" Arizona smiled apologetically. "I was asking what is on our schedule today. Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Arizona waved her hand. "Actually, I don't need you today. I've got Karev with me today. It's just a simple surgery. I can do it with him."

"Really?" Callie grinned and Arizona couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, now, scoot." Arizona gave her a little shove and turned to find her resident. "Thank you!" Callie gave her a mega-watt smile and ran to find her attending.

Callie searched for Mark and found him hanging out with Arizona at the PEDs floor. She approached them and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a huge smile. He and Arizona obviously seemed to be getting along.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked him.

"I had a surgery with Blondie. We just finished. It was a piece of cake." Mark said in a pompous manner and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so listen, what do you know about her?" Callie asked gesturing towards a blonde nurse who was currently checking on a patient.

Just as he was about to answer, they were interrupted by the arrival of Lexie Grey, a third year resident. "Dr. Sloan, your patient is ready and prepped." Lexie addressed Mark.

"You can go in a minute. Just tell me about her." Callie grabbed Mark by the shoulder. "I-uh, I think she sleeps only with attendings." Mark turned a deep shade of red. He waved goodbye and followed Lexie to his patient's room.

"They are _so_ doing it." Arizona grinned wickedly. Callie looked at Arizona with an incredulous look.

"What? Who?"

"Grey and Sloan." Arizona said gesturing towards the pair who had just left.

"What? No, they are not. Mark is my best friend. He would tell me if he was sleeping with her. Even if he was, he wouldn't continue, 'cause she is Derek's sister-in-law and if Derek finds out, he will be screwed… Why am I telling you all this?" Callie slapped herself on the head to stop her rambling.

"Uhm, I don't know, Calliope" Arizona grinned and Callie snapped and looked at Arizona when she had used her full name.

"Who told you my full name?" Callie asked, shocked.

"You are my resident. I know everything about you." Arizona winked.

"Oh. Don't ever call me that." Callie raised a finger in a threatening manner.

"Okay, Calliope." Arizona said innocently and Callie groaned. "I really hate that name. Only my father calls me like that. So, please, don't call me that."

"I like it. It suits you." Arizona smiled and Callie rolled her eyes. Arizona wasn't going to listen so Callie decided to ignore it.

Arizona looked at her pager which just beeped. "911-ER. I gotta go. I'll see you later, Calliope." Arizona grinned and left for the ER.

"Stop calling me that." Callie called after the blonde who just turned and waved.

Callie pushed open the door to the staircase when she found a blonde woman sitting at the edge of the stairs, her knees hugged close to her chest.

"Is this like your hangout place or something?" Callie asked as she sat next to the blonde.

Arizona gave a small chuckle and placed her head on her knees. "Are you okay?" Callie asked quietly.

"Yeah, no, I am great." Arizona smiled at Callie who just looked at her incredulously.

"Girlfriend trouble again?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow and Arizona turned to look at her. They both stared at each other for a minute and Arizona nodded.

"This is why you should stay away from all this love crap. You should be like me." Callie grinned and Arizona gave her a little shove.

"What's the problem?"

"Something is missing between us, Calliope… I don't know what it is." Arizona sighed as she hugged her knees even more closely to her chest.

"The magic?" Callie joked and Arizona looked intently at her. "Yes, Callie, the magic. Something is off between us. I don't know what happened. We are just not happy anymore, you know? We love each other but it feels like we are not in love…" Arizona rambled.

"You know what your problem is? You should lose a little bit of control, you know. Stop worrying about these problems."Callie said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Arizona murmured.

"When does your shift end?" Callie asked. "In an hour" came Arizona's reply.

"Do you have any plans with your girlfriend tonight?"

"No, she is leaving for Baltimore. I'm all alone." Arizona laughed lightly at her own statement.

"You are coming with us to Joe's tonight. Mark and I have made plans and you are joining us."

"Don't be ridiculous, Calliope." Arizona said as she smacked her lightly on the arm.

"You are going to come with us. I'm not taking no for an answer." Callie persisted.

"Fine" Arizona huffed as she got up. "What am I going to do by coming with you guys?" Arizona muttered to herself as she turned for the door.

After the end of Arizona's shift, she stood in the locker room changing into her normal clothes when the door opened and she found herself joined by Callie.

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" Arizona muttered to Callie who just smiled at her.

"Look, tonight you are going to have a fun time and stop thinking about your problems. Mark's gonna be there, Bailey, Teddy, Owen and Yang are going to join us. You'll have a fun time."

"Yeah, yeah" Arizona patronized as she led Callie out of the locker room.

"Let's get this night over with" Arizona muttered to herself as she and Callie left for Joe's.

**I'm so sorry I uploaded this late because I was so pissed at the latest Grey's episode I couldn't even write but somehow I managed it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Leave me some love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope the finale goes good. Please be okay, CALZONA. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Arizona followed Callie inside the bar and they were greeted by their friends who were camped on a single booth. Everybody was there. Meredith was with Derek, Crisitina with Owen, Teddy, Alex, Mark and Lexie. Callie waved to them and she grabbed Arizona's hand and led them to the booth.

"Hey, Cal" Mark said in his usual booming voice and she grinned at him. Arizona gave him a little smile and slid into the spot next to Teddy. Teddy seemed pretty drunk and Cristina and Meredith were each holding a bottle of tequila in their hands.

"Sloan, can I talk to you for a second?" Callie asked gesturing that she wanted to talk to him alone. Mark nodded but got up with a confused look as he followed Callie to the bar.

"What's up, Callie?" he asked in a confused tone. "Someone just told me that you are sleeping with Little Grey…" Callie started and Mark's face turned from confused to horror.

"Who-uh-who told you?" He spluttered. "So it's true then." Callie smirked at his horrified face.

"Who told you?" he repeated again, this time in a steady voice. "Robbins" Callie admitted and he turned to the booth and glanced at Arizona.

"How did she know?" he wondered. "She saw you two earlier and she just guessed."

"Wow" Mark said as he let out a huge breath.

"Enough about that tell me how it happened." Callie demanded.

"She was on my service last week and Derek specifically warned me not get involved with her but she came up to my house last week and she came in and she was all like "Teach me". I didn't know what to do, Cal. Then it happened."

"How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend." Callie said, with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Mark apologized as he pulled her into a hug.

"So, was it like a onetime thing or…?" Callie asked him and his face broke into a smile.

"I thought it was at first but it turned into a many time thing." He grinned cheekily and Callie pulled away from his hug and grinned at him.

"Actually, you know what? It's not just the sex, Callie. I'm falling for her and it's scaring me. She is nice, smart and funny. I'm actually happy when I'm with her." He said and Callie looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Callie joked and Mark rolled his eyes. "She is Derek's sister, Mark." She reminded him.

"I know. I'm taking her out on a date tomorrow. I'm going to tell Derek and I'll prove him that I'm not a man whore."

"Wow, Mark. You are actually growing up. I'm so proud of you" Callie laughed and Mark elbowed her in the ribs.

"Find someone, Callie. Soon" Mark advised as he patted her forearm and went back to the booth and Callie followed him.

When they returned to the booth, Callie found out that Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Owen had left home. Teddy, Arizona, Alex, Mark and Little Grey were the only ones left.

"Sorry, I needed to clarify something with Mark" Callie said as she sat next to Arizona.

"Oh, no problem. Teddy has been keeping me company" Arizona grinned at Teddy who had her head slopped on the table and she kept muttering something about "Celibate land".

Callie laughed at the sight of the cardio surgeon when she noticed Mark and Lexie leaving. She smirked at the pair Lexie blushed and Mark just rolled his eyes at Callie. He grabbed Lexie's hand and said the goodbyes and dragged her out of the bar.

"So, I was right about them, wasn't I?" Arizona asked Callie with a proud smirk on her face. "Yeah, how did you find out?" Callie asked tilting her head.

"I just knew" Arizona said simply. Callie shook her head at Arizona. "So, what do you want to drink?" Callie asked.

"I'm not drinking tonight" Arizona said firmly and Callie gave her a look. "You are" Callie argued as she dragged Arizona to the bar, leaving behind a drunken Teddy and a little less drunk Alex.

"Joe" Callie beckoned to the bartender. Arizona protested but Callie cut her off. "Joe, Two shots of tequila please" she said to the bartender who gave her the drinks.

"Drink this and you'll feel relaxed. Trust me" Callie smiled and Arizona grudgingly emptied her shot.

Callie pushed another shot towards her and she ordered another two for herself. Arizona took another swig at her drink and her face frowned as the drink sloshed down her throat.

"Now, tell me, what was your problem?" Callie asked and Arizona shook her head. "I forgot" she replied and Callie gestured towards the drink with her drink. "Tequila!" She grinned and Arizona grinned back at her.

"You know what would make you feel better? You should dance." Callie said as she dragged Arizona to the floor. A redhead tapped Arizona on the shoulder and she asked if she wanted to dance. Arizona gave a shocked look at Callie who in return gave an encouraging nod.

"She would love to" Callie answered for her and pushed Arizona to the redhead. "Calliope" Arizona said in a horrified tone. "It's just dancing, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it." Callie said and Arizona glared at her but she went to dance.

Callie made her way to their booth and found that it was empty. Callie sat and sipped on her drink when she saw Arizona dancing. _She is dancing really good_, Callie thought. Her thoughts took a turn towards her conversation with Mark earlier. Mark has found someone. She had to find someone too. After her last relationship, which failed miserably, Callie had stopped believing in relationships.

She never got into any serious relationships, because she was afraid of getting hurt. Though she would never admit it out loud to anyone, it was the truth. Mark was the only one who was with her and he understood her perfectly. He was her best friend and family.

Callie's thoughts were interrupted when Arizona joined her. "Had fun?" Callie enquired and Arizona gave her a glare. "Admit it, you had fun." Callie gave her a little shove and a smile formed on her lips. Arizona reluctantly nodded and Callie's face broke into a huge grin.

"You are right. I did have fun." Arizona said sincerely. "I'm always right" Callie winked and Arizona rolled her eyes.

She looked at the time and got up to leave. "I really had fun tonight." Arizona smiled and she turned towards the exit. Callie grabbed her wrist and joined her. "How are you getting home?" Callie asked.

"I'll get a cab" Arizona replied as they both left the bar. "I'll drop you" Callie offered and Arizona looked at her, surprised.

"You really are nice, you know that?" Arizona looked at her with a strange expression and for some reason it made Callie blush. Callie looked away and she glanced at Arizona's face and saw that her face had returned to normal and Callie felt it was safe to look at her face again.

"What can I say? I'm a great friend" Callie joked and Arizona laughed in which Callie joined. They reached her car and Callie ran to open Arizona's side of the door. "Oh, thank you. I'm super flattered" Arizona pretended to blush and Callie laughed.

"I know how to treat a lady" she winked and she got into her seat. Callie started the car, and Arizona gave her the address. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly and Callie nodded. "Why don't you believe in love?"

Callie was surprised at the question. "I just don't. That's all." She lied easily, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, come on, there has to be some reason" Arizona pressed and Callie let out a huge breath. "You really want to know?" Callie turned to look at Arizona who nodded. "I was in a relationship with a person named Erica, two years ago. It started out pretty great and we were happy. There were problems and a lot of fights but we were happy. One day, the argument got worse and we were fighting in a parking lot and bam- the next day she left. No card, no message, no phone call, nothing…"

Callie kept her eyes on the road and Arizona looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Callie closed her eyes for a second and she cleared her thoughts. _It's not your fault_, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time but a tiny thought kept saying that it was her fault that Erica left her.

"Where did you meet her?" Arizona asked after a few minutes. "She was a cardio surgeon here in SGMW. We became friends and it happened" She said with a sad smile on her face. Callie's grip tightened on the steering wheel but she kept a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry" Arizona said quietly as she placed a reassuring hand on Callie's knee. "It's okay. It happened in the past." Callie said waving a hand. "But you can't lose faith in love just because one person left you." Arizona said and a look of pain flashed on Callie's face.

"I suffered a lot after she left and I had to deal with a lot of personal problems. So, yes, I can lose faith in love." Callie said harshly and Arizona jumped lightly in her seat at Callie's tone. "Sorry" Callie said meekly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Arizona suggested.

"No."

"Okay" Arizona smiled and she immediately changed the topic. She talked about her awesome surgeries that she had done back in Hopkins and the mood in the car changed. Callie's eyes were still sad but she laughed along with Arizona. Callie stopped when they reached Arizona's apartment and Callie hurriedly got out of the car to open Arizona's door.

"Thank you, milady" Arizona played and Callie gave her a little bow. Arizona laughed and got out of the car. '

"I really had a great time tonight. Thank you, Calliope" Arizona said sincerely and Callie gave her one of her dazzling smiles.

Arizona thought about it for a second and she leaned into give Callie a brief hug. Callie was surprised at her action but she hugged her back. Arizona pulled back and made her way to her apartment.

"Goodnight, Calliope"

"Goodnight, Arizona" Callie leaned back on her car as she watched Arizona go into her apartment.

"Oh, Calliope!" Arizona called from her entrance when she saw Callie was about to get into her car.

"You are a really good friend" Arizona shouted and she was rewarded with a huge grin. Grinning back at her, Arizona went to her apartment and slopped down on her couch.

_That Erica must have been an idiot_, Arizona thought as she changed into her pajamas. _If it was me, I would never leave her,_ Arizona thought and she immediately slapped herself on the head. Where did that come from?

_I'm never drinking again_, she thought as she crawled onto her bed and pulled her covers. She looked at a photograph of her and her girlfriend happily smiling. With one last look at it, Arizona let sleep take over.

**Hope you all liked this. Let's pray together that nothing happens to our Calzona fandom. Hope everything turns out okay.**

**Leave me some love.**

**There will be some delay in uploading the next chapter, because I'm going on a vacation with my family and I'm returning only on Grey's day. **

**Bye, my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. **

**Enjoy!**

X-x-x-x-x-x

Callie and Mark had been chatting about something which wasn't appropriate hospital lunch talk when Bailey came in search to find Callie. She walked over to their table and placed the charts on their table which hit with a sharp smack. Both of them looked at Bailey and wondered what has got her in such a mood.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Callie questioned back as she reached for Mark's apple which he hadn't touched. He smacked her arm and she stuck her tongue out at him and took a bite of the apple.

"O'Malley is joining the army" Bailey stated with a look of annoyance on her face. "He is what?" Callie asked loudly not sure that she heard Bailey correctly.

"O'Malley is joining the army" Bailey repeated and Callie's mouth flew open in shock. Her ex-boyfriend was joining the army. She looked incredulously at Bailey but the women showed no signs of joking. Her face was fully flushed with annoyance.

"Wait, are we talking about George O'Malley? The one that is so soft and is mostly like a girl?" Mark enquired. "Yep, the same George O'Malley"

"That's just ridiculous. Poor, sweet George who wouldn't hurt a fly, is joining the army? Who put those ridiculous ideas in his head?" Callie asked Bailey.

"Owen Hunt, the trauma surgeon. Apparently he told George that he is good and O'Malley is making stupid decisions."

"We have to stop him. Tonight we are having an intervention for him at Joe's. Are you in, Bailey?"

"Of course I am in. I'll go get his friend circle and you are there to Joe's at eight. Don't forget" With that, Bailey collected her charts and left their table. Callie was still stunned as she looked at Mark who shrugged.

"You are coming, right?" Callie asked him who nodded in response. "Good" Callie mumbled and just then Mark's pager beeped. He looked at with a huge smile and Callie didn't have to guess who it was from.

"I'm sorry, Cal, but Lexie is paging me for a consult. I have to go" He got up and Callie rolled her eyes.

"You are not fooling anyone!" Callie called out to him who just grinned cheekily and left to find Lexie.

X-x-x-x-x-x

There were a lot of trauma's coming in and everybody was busy with their surgeries that no one could find George and talk to him. Callie, after completing her hip replacement, tiredly walked out of the OR and she spotted Cristina and Meredith sitting in the nurse's station.

She knew that if she talked to them, they would kick some sense into them- maybe not Cristina but at least Meredith. "Did Bailey tell you?" Callie interrupted the twisted sisters' conversation and they both gave her quizzical looks.

"Tell us what?"

"That George is joining the army" Callie couldn't say that without making a face.

"What? Bambi is joining the army?" Cristina burst out laughing and Meredith kicked her friend under the table. Cristina was just being Cristina.

"Anyways" Callie continued ignoring Cristina's laughter. "Bailey and I have planned for an intervention, tonight at Joe's at eight. Make sure you are there. Wait a minute, where is Stevens? She would knock some sense into him" Callie was surprised that Izzie Stevens hadn't talked to George yet. Those two were inseparable.

"Izzie has gone out of town. We will be there" Meredith promised and just then they were joined by Arizona Robbins.

"Hey" she said perkily as she bent to retrieve her patient's chart. Callie looked at her and she decided to invite Arizona along. The more people the easier.

"Hey, listen; we are having an intervention tonight at Joe's. Are you coming?"

"An intervention? For what?"

"You know George O'Malley? He is joining the army. So Bailey and I have decided that we could all have an intervention and knock some sense into him"

"Why would you want to do an intervention? He is joining the army which is really great, right?" Arizona asked at large but the twisted sisters' were engrossed in their conversation and neither of them was paying attention to the blonde and the brunette.

"Huh? He is joining the army, Arizona. If he goes there, he will die. Don't you want to stop him?" Callie was getting irritated by the blonde's obliviousness.

"I think it's really awesome that he is joining the army. I mean, he is going there to save his country and I think that is awesome" Arizona's voice kept getting louder and Callie looked at her indifferently.

"Oh my god" Callie groaned and threw her hands up in the air. _What is the problem with this woman?_ Callie rolled her eyes at the blonde and she left. Arizona watched the brunette's leaving figure and she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yang, go prep 2210 for surgery. You are scrubbing in with me" Arizona handed her the chart and ran to find the brunette. She was going to voice her opinion loud and clear to Callie.

Callie was talking to some intern as Arizona joined them. "Dr. Samuels, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

Callie looked at the blonde with pure irritation and Arizona just dragged her to nearest empty room. "What?" Callie asked exasperated.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona asked as she closed the door, her voice really loud. "What?" Callie repeated again and Arizona folded her arms across her chest.

"You just left as though I had pissed you off. What the hell?"

"I told you that George is joining the army and you told me it was _awesome_. What kind of person are you?" Callie rubbed her temples. Arizona was getting on her nerves. Last week, they both had developed a new kind of friendship and now it was all ruined.

"You want to know what kind of person I am? Fine. I'll tell you. I think George joining the army is awesome. I am the person who thinks that what George doing is dangerous and terrifying and brave. He is going to serve his country. He's going to risk his life to save the men and women who make it possible for you and I to sleep safely in our beds. I'm a person who thinks that is brave, and I'm a person who stood in an airplane hangar and watched them unload my brother's body in a coffin and all we got was a flag."

"My brother died over there because there weren't enough doctors, Calliope. So, for my money, George O'Malley is a patriot. He's a hero and I'm grateful that he exists. So, yeah, the word I use is awesome. That's who I am." Arizona's voice nearly broke when she told Callie about her brother. It still hurt her to talk about her brother.

She didn't even glance at Callie's face and left the room by closing the door with a bang causing the people on the floor to look at her curiously. Tears threatened to form in her eyes but she controlled them. She missed Tim- a lot.

She leaned back on the wall and covered her head with her hand. She needed to distract herself and just then her pager beeped. She was grateful for the pager and she left for her surgery careful not to think about her brother or Callie.

X-x-x-x-x

Callie had back to back surgeries the whole day and when she finally sat down to rest she got a page from the ER. She hated this day.

She went to the ER and they directed her to bed two. She saw a 6-year old girl sitting on the bed, crying and her mother was trying to calm her down. She quickly walked to them and she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm " she said with the best smile she could manage. "Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked, bending down next to the girl. "She was playing and she fell from the swing and broke her hand."

"What's your name?" Callie asked as she slowly reached for the little girl's hand. Normally, she would have an intern to do it for her but this girl was beyond cute so she decided to treat the girl.

"Jesse" the girl sniffed. "Wow, what a beautiful name. You know, Jess? I'm a doctor and give me your hand so I could take a look at it. Now, if you allow me to look at it, I'll give you a prize later" Callie said with a twinkle in her eyes and Jesse stopped crying. She smiled at the kid and the little girl's face broke into a dimpled smile.

Callie lifted Jesse's hand and she slowly examined it. "It's just hairline fracture and it's no big deal. We could be sure if we have an X-ray. Dr. Samuels!" She called her intern but he was busy treating another patient. She internally groaned that she had to do everything.

"C'mon, let's take you for an X-ray" Callie bent to lift Jesse and her mother continued to look worried. Jesse quickly climbed into Callie's hands. "Let's get you healed, shall we?" She asked Jesse and the kid nodded eagerly. "Mrs. Johnson, I assure you that this is such a simple thing. You can stop worrying now" Callie assured the mother who looked absolutely terrified.

Mrs. Johnson nodded and she placed her hand on top of Jesse's head. "I have to call her father." She told Callie. "Well, why don't you call her father while I go take this beautiful young girl up for an X-ray?" Callie suggested and her mother nodded warily in response.

She walked to the X-ray room and Jesse started to play with Callie's hair. Callie started to ask Jesse random questions so that she could distract the little girl from her pain.

Arizona wheeled onto the floor greeting the nurses on the floor and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Callie with a kid. Jesse's eyes widened when she saw Arizona on her Heeley's. "Dr. Torres, what is that?" She asked pointing to Arizona's Heeley's.

"Why don't you ask Dr. Robbins herself?" "Oh, Dr. Robbins" Callie called to Arizona who reluctantly walked towards them. "Yes, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked, trying to control her irritation.

"Well awesome Jesse here wants to ask you something" Callie held the girl on her arms tighter and Jesse turned away, shyly. "What did you want to ask me, Jesse?" Arizona asked sweetly and Jesse looked at her shyly.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to Arizona's shoes. "These are my super awesome shoes. You like it?" Arizona popped out her wheels on the shoes and Jesse looked at them in awe. "That is really cool" Jesse said, her eyes still glued to those shoes.

Callie and Jesse walked to the X-ray room and after assuring the little girl that it was a magical test, they got Jesse ready for an X-ray. Callie and Arizona waited for the scans to load and neither of them spoke a word.

"You were right" Callie said quietly after a long silence. Arizona's eyes widened in surprise that Callie had admitted that she was right. "George joining the army is awesome. I'm not going to that intervention" Callie continued and Arizona gave her a smug smile.

"I'm always right" Arizona teased and Callie just rolled her eyes. The X-ray came in and Callie was right that it was just a hairline fracture. Jesse was just going to get a cast.

"The X-ray came back clean and it's just a small fracture and it would become alright with a cast" Callie told Mrs. Johnson who had joined them.

"Mommy, I'm going to get a cast! Jason got one in blue and he showed it to everyone. Can I get color of my choice?" Jesse asked her doctors and Callie smiled at the little girl.

"Of course you can" she replied and Jesse smiled with her dimples popping out. "Can I get one in pink? I love pink."

"You love pink? I love pink too!" Arizona said cheerfully and flashed her own dimpled smile at the little girl. "No surprises there" Callie muttered quietly but loud enough for Arizona to hear. Arizona discreetly elbowed her in the ribs and Callie glared at her.

Callie put the cast on Jesse and as requested by the little girl, she put on the pink one. After it, Jesse's mother looked at them both and smiled thankfully. "Mommy, did you see Dr. Robbins's shoes? It has wheels on them! It's so cool, mommy. I want one like that." Jesse rambled to her mother as they both walked out of the hospital.

"Kids love Heeley's" Arizona stated turning to look at the brunette. "Those are dangerous. You know how many broken bones these could cause?" Callie said pointing to her Heeley's.

"You are just jealous of my Heeley's" Arizona poked a finger on Callie's shoulder and Callie rolled her eyes. It was the end of both their shifts and they walked out of the hospital together.

"I'm sorry about your brother" Callie said softly and she took Arizona's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Yeah" Arizona breathed and Callie released her hand. Arizona could still feel how soft Callie's hands were on hers.

"So, where are you going?" Arizona asked as they both walked to their respective cars. "I have a date tonight" Callie said grinning brightly. "A date? Oh, with who?"

"Well, if I tell you, you should not give me lectures, alright?" Callie looked at the blonde who nodded.

"She was a patient of mine, she gave me her number and tonight is our first date" When Arizona looked like she was about to interrupt Callie held up her hand to silence her. "Uh-huh, no lectures"

"Ok, then. Have fun on your date. Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah, sure" Callie said unlocking her car. "Why do you care so much about George?" Arizona asked unlocking her car.

"George and I, we dated for a while. It was a long time ago. He then fell in love with someone else and I knew we both wouldn't work out."

"You dated George? But I thought you were-a-" Arizona was confused.

"I'm bi" Callie shrugged in explanation and Arizona's expression began to clear. "Oh" she said in realization. "Well, then, have fun on your date" Arizona waved goodbye and got into her car.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Arizona couldn't say that without making a face. She was dreading to go home. She wasn't in the mood to fight with her girlfriend anymore.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later" Callie waved goodbye and they both left in opposite directions.

X-x-x-x

**All mistakes are mine. Hope this chapter was okay.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV shows or the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**X-x-x-x**

"You know what sucks more than breaking up?"

"What?" Arizona asked her friend, who was drunk. They both had been at Joe's only thirty minutes and Teddy was already drunk. Arizona needed to tell someone about her recent break-up and she had called her best friend in L.A. but she was just received with a voicemail. Needing someone to talk to, Arizona told Teddy. Teddy, being a really good friend, had brought her to Joe's to help her new friend.

Arizona and Joanne had finally decided to break up and go their separate ways. Arizona wasn't sad about it she was just pissed. She did love Joanne but the only problem here was that the love had changed into _loved_.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Teddy asked loudly, forcing Arizona to break from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Being single sucks more than breaking up" Teddy scowled that Arizona wasn't listening and Arizona noticed that so she threw herself into the conservation with much more interest. "Oh, Teddy, believe me, being single is way better than being in a love-less relationship."

"At least you had a relationship. I don't even have one" Teddy laughed bitterly and Arizona gave a forced laugh. Teddy rambled on and Arizona started to think again.

"_Arizona… we should talk." Joanne pulled Arizona into the couch. Arizona could feel it- this was it. They were going to have the talk. _

"_It's over isn't it?" Arizona turned her head towards her girlfriend, with a twisted smile on her face. Joanne smiled sadly back and stroked Arizona's face with her finger. Arizona caught her hand and linked her fingers through hers._

"_We don't have to do the thing-sit and talk about our relationship and then cry in front of each other making ourselves feel bad. It would be easier… if you could just leave"_

"_I know, Arizona, I'm sorry. I love you" Joanne pulled Arizona into a tight bone crushing hug and they both lay there for what seemed like an eternity._

"_I love you too" Arizona whispered and she was surprised that she never felt the pain. Maybe it would hit her later._

"Hey, Callie!" Arizona jumped from her thoughts when she heard Teddy's loud voice. She smiled when Callie joined them. Callie slipped into the spot next to Arizona and Callie gave her a huge smile which Arizona returned half-heartedly.

Teddy ordered a few more drinks which made both Callie and Arizona worried. Teddy had already drunk too much and if she continued to drink, she would be having the worst hangover. "Relax, I ordered them for Arizona. She needs to get some alcohol in her system, because she just got dumped" Teddy spoke, seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"You seem awfully cheerful about that" Arizona commented causing both Callie and Teddy to laugh.

"You finally broke-up with what's-her-face?" Callie asked Arizona while taking a sip from her drink. "Yeah, I broke up with what's-her-face" Arizona replied as she played with her drink.

"You okay?" Callie asked softly and Arizona smiled and nodded.

"You know what would make you feel better? You should dance. Callie, why don't you dance with her?" Teddy suggested, practically pushing Arizona to the floor.

"No, Teddy, I'm fine" Arizona protested and turned to Callie who was just smiling at her. "Seriously, what's with you people and dancing?" Arizona muttered.

"C'mon let's dance" Callie extended her hand and Arizona accepted it with an eye roll. An upbeat song was playing and Callie pulled Arizona into the middle of the floor and she started dancing to the beat of the song.

Arizona just stood there watching Callie, crossing her arms. "Dance" Callie urged, tugging Arizona's arms. Arizona reluctantly gave in and started to move to the beat of the song. Unknowingly, they both got closer and their bodies were just inches apart. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and she suddenly felt warmth spread over her.

"You okay?" Callie asked again, as she twirled around to the beat. Arizona laughed at Callie's dance movements and she thought for a minute before answering.

"I guess it hasn't hit me yet. I mean we were over a long time ago and-and… I don't know" The blonde whispered and Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders and gave it a soft squeeze.

The song ended and a lady got up on the stage and he grabbed a mic and she began to sing. Everybody cheered for him and she waved his arms.

"Babe, this one's for you" she pointed to her girlfriend, who blushed and everybody wolf-whistled.

_You know there's no need to hide away_

_You know I tell the truth _

_We are just the same_

_I can feel everything you do_

_Hear everything you say_

_Even when you are miles away_

_Cos I am me, the universe and u._

The mood shifted around Callie and Arizona. Callie didn't remove her hands from Arizona's shoulders and she stared into Arizona's blue eyes. She could feel herself getting lost into it. Her eyes slowly darted down to her lips-those pink lips and Callie had the sudden urge to kiss her. She wanted to kiss Arizona.

Arizona could see Callie staring at her and she gulped. The way Callie looked at her sent shivers down her spine. Callie's hands on her shoulders made her skin tingle. She looked into those brown orbs of the Latina and she forgot everything else around her. Everything disappeared and the only thing that was real was Callie's hands on her shoulders and those brown eyes looking at her.

They both stood there frozen, taking in the moment, staring at each other. The song ended and everyone cheered, causing the pair to snap out of their staring. Arizona blinked and tears formed in her eyes. Callie dropped her hands as she quickly recovered. _What had just happened?_

"Excuse me" Arizona muttered, quickly wiping the tears that fell as she walked to their booth and she noticed that Teddy was missing. Callie quickly followed her and slid in next to Arizona.

"I'm sorry" Arizona gave an awkward smile as she wiped her tears with a tissue. Callie smiled at her but her mind was still frozen. That intimate moment before had done something to the Latina.

"It's okay" Callie shrugged. "I know how it feels after a breakup" Callie gave a small smile.

"No, you don't" Arizona said a little harsh and she noticed the look of pain that flashed on Callie's face. She quickly realized and mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry" Arizona apologized sincerely but the brunette looked away from her. She placed a hand on Callie's shoulder and forced her to turn but the brunette simply refused.

"Calliope, I'm sorry" Arizona mumbled and Callie reluctantly turned to glance at the blonde and tried to hide her smile.

"Forgive me?" Arizona asked, batting her eyelashes and Callie laughed at the blonde's antics. Arizona smiled when she heard Callie laugh. It was really nice to hear her laugh.

"I forgive you" Callie smiled and Arizona smiled her super-magic smile, with dimples, for the first time that night. Something about being with the Latina always made her smile.

"Come with me" Callie said suddenly standing up.

"Where?" Arizona stood up, confused.

"Just…" Callie grabbed the edge of Arizona's jacket and dragged her out of the bar. She quickly walked them over to her car and she opened the door motioning Arizona to get in.

"Are you kidnapping me or something, Calliope?"

"Just shut up and get in. And if I were to kidnap a person, I would kidnap someone less perky. You would force me to return you with all your perkiness"

"Wow. Way to kill a girl when she is down" Arizona commented as she buckled in. Callie slid into the driver's seat and just shrugged.

"Sorry but that was the truth" Callie chuckled when Arizona stuck out her tongue at her.

"Where are we going?" Arizona half-whined but Callie ignored her. Arizona kept on asking until Callie told her to shut up.

"Just wait" Callie told her and Arizona crossed her arms, her lips forming into a pout. Callie finally pulled in front of their destination and she quickly unbuckled from the seat. She opened Arizona's door and the blonde got out, shooting a glare at the Latina.

Rolling her eyes, Callie motioned Arizona to follow her. She led them to a park bench. It overlooked the whole city and the sight was beautiful-especially at night with all the lights. Arizona's anger quickly evaporated at the Latina and she looked at Callie with an angelic smile.

"This is beautiful, Calliope" Arizona murmured as she followed the brunette and sat on the park bench beside her.

"Why did you bring us here?" Arizona spoke quietly as if she didn't want to disturb the peace and the quiet around her. She stared at the view and she found it relaxing and calm. She folded her knees, hugging them closely to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and turned to the Latina, waiting for an answer.

"I love it here, you know? It brings me peace and quiet. I sometimes come here to think. You just got dumped so I thought you could use some peace and quiet, so I brought you here. Sorry, if it's a little too much"

"Thank you" Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's and gave it a gentle squeeze. The small touch made both of them think about their moment back in the bar. Arizona withdrew her hand and Callie let out a huge breath. _Why am I feeling like electricity is running through me, every time we touch or look at her blue eyes? _Callie thought.

"You know what really hurts me?" Arizona spoke, after a long time.

"Hmm?" Callie turned to Arizona and the brunette looked as if she had been pulled from another train of thought.

"I moved to fucking Seattle with her, just so I could support her. I mean, at least I cared to make this relationship work and she just… Whenever we were together, you know, I always felt like I was the one who cared more about our relationship while she was more like a care-free person. I thought I was just being insecure but a tiny part of me always told that it wasn't right. I know that she loved me too but somewhere along in the middle I stopped caring about our relationship and that's when we fell apart I guess." Tears welled up in her eyes but this time she made no try to wipe it away.

Callie listened to her talk silently and instead of replying, Callie moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder who immediately leaned into her touch.

"Hey" Callie whispered softly causing the blonde to look up. "I know breakup sucks but think that maybe it happened for a reason. I know that you loved her, but did you feel the sparks every time you touched? The butterflies in your stomach? Did you look at her and did you feel that she was the one for you?" When the blonde shook her head, Callie smiled and hesitantly brought her hand to wipe away the tear that rolled on the blonde's cheek.

"See, maybe the breakup was for the good" Callie assured her and Arizona gave a weak smile. She turned her body to face the Latina who still had her hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"Who knew badass Callie Torres was such a romantic?" Arizona weakly attempted a joke and Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona laughed.

"Thank you, Calliope" Arizona said softly.

"How did you handle your breakup with- Never mind" Arizona turned red and quickly dropped her question midway.

"With Erica?" Callie questioned, knowing too well what the blonde was about to ask and Arizona nodded staring intently at the Latina.

"I wasn't sad about Erica leaving- I was sad about why would she leave without even a note. Sure we did have problems but would you leave someone without even leaving a note or something behind? I wasn't sad- I was just pissed actually. I still am."

"I'm sorry" Arizona whispered and she grabbed the Latina's hand from her shoulders and intertwined their fingers. She knew how much it hurt the Latina.

They both sat there enjoying the silence, until they were interrupted by the sound from Callie's phone. Callie opened the text and she informed Arizona that it was Teddy who had gone home and had apologized for leaving abruptly. They enjoyed another few minutes of silence until Callie offered that they get home.

"Did you talk to George?" Arizona asked when they walked back to Callie's car.

"Yeah. I told him that he has my full support and I told him what a great thing that he is doing" The Latina smiled as she drove to Arizona's apartment. Arizona nodded and kept her eyes on the road.

"You don't believe me?" Callie could detect skepticism from the blonde.

"What? NO" Arizona quickly defended.

"Okay" Callie continued to drive and neither of them until they reached Arizona's apartment. They both got out of the car at the same time and Arizona turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Calliope" Arizona walked towards Callie and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie murmured and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She could inhale the scent of the blonde-a strong scent of strawberry shampoo- that intoxicated Callie. She closed her eyes for a second enjoying the comfort of the blonde's body in her arms before Arizona pulled away.

Arizona gave Callie her dimpled smile and went to her apartment. Callie drove back home and she could focus on nothing but the scent of strawberries. Callie suddenly had a liking to strawberries. She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face as she dropped onto her head as she thought about Arizona.

X-x-x-x-x

**I just got my results for my exams and I scored 98.5% so I spent most of my weekend celebrating so I couldn't write. **

**I'm still on cloud nine thinking about my results. Okay, enough about me, let's talk about the story. Callie and Arizona are finally feeling the attraction towards each other. Also, did you notice my mention about Arizona's best friend in L.A.? Guess who?**

**Poor Teddy is alone-don't you think we should fix that?**

**Let me know ;) Don't forget to review. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm thinking of adding some Teddy/Addison… If you are up for it let me know! **

**Enjoy!**

X-x-x-x-x

Ever since having the night out with Arizona, Callie had been having some disturbing thoughts about her attending. Sure, she had admitted out loud that Arizona was hot-who would deny that? But that wasn't the problem. Every time Callie looked at Arizona or even thought about her, it brought a smile to her face. Any time she saw the color blue, it reminded her of Arizona's eyes.

The most difficult of it all was that Callie had the urge to kiss Arizona every time she saw her. Whenever she saw the blonde, her mind would go into thoughts about pushing the blonde against the wall and having her way with her_. She is your attending and you are just a friend_, she told herself repeatedly. Callie needed a distraction from all those thoughts and it arrived in the form of her boards. It all started when she had just rocked her hip replacement when the Chief approached her.

"Ah, Torres, nice work with the hip replacement" He commented and Callie grinned back.

"Thank you, Chief"

"Well this is going to look good on your boards which I assume you have started to prepare for?"

"Uh-the boards? Ah, yes, Chief."

"Good" With a pat on her shoulder, he left. Callie's mind went into overdrive. She hadn't even started studying for her boards! Shit. She went to the locker room and she reflected on how she could start studying without wasting another minute.

Callie went in search of Mark, the person whom she was going to ask to become her study partner. He was her best friend and he was going to help her study. She found him in the cafeteria, talking to Arizona and Teddy. She quickly joined them and she ranted in Spanish.

"Toda mi vida está arruinada, Mark _(My whole life is ruined, Mark)._ No he estudiado y ahora voy a fallar_.(_ _I didn't study and now I'm going to fail.) _Por favor,me puede ayudar? Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Por favor_.(_ _Will you please help me? You are my best friend. Please."_Callie whined tugging on his elbows.

"Uh, What?" Mark looked completely bewildered. "As much as I'm finding this hot, can you please speak in English?"

"Sorry" Callie said meekly and she attempted to speak in English. "My boards are in a few months and I haven't even started studying" Callie rested her head on the table and Mark rubbed his hand on her back to calm her down.

"Oh, so, that's what all the Spanish ranting was about? I thought you were saying some dirty stuff to me in Spanish to have your way with me" He teased and Callie looked up and shot him a glare.

"So, are you going to help me study or not?" She asked him to cut off his dirty teasing. She wasn't in the mood for it. Callie glanced sideways at Arizona and she smirked lightly at how the blonde was staring at her. She turned her attention back to Mark.

"I would love to help you Cal, but not tonight. I have a date with Lexie" Callie became dejected and she banged her head on the table.

"I'll help you" Callie looked up in surprise when she heard Arizona speak. A slow grin started to form on her face when she heard what Arizona had said.

"You will?"

"Sure, I would love to. I mean I have no plans tonight. None whatsoever. So, yeah, come by place at nine and I'll help you study. I'm an excellent study buddy." Arizona grinned, dimples popping and Callie couldn't help but smile back.

"You are a life-saver. Thank you" They both continued to smile at each other and Callie could feel herself getting lost into those blue orbs. Callie could feel the intensity of the stare and she wanted to break it but she couldn't look away-it was like she was hooked to it. Their gaze was broken when Mark cleared his throat.

"Great! Problem solved. I'll see ya later, Torres." He patted her shoulder with a knowing smirk and Callie blushed. She followed him, leaving Teddy and Arizona behind.

"Want to tell me what was all that about?"

"What?" Callie tried to act innocent.

"You making all those goo-goo eyes at Blondie?" Mark snickered and Callie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Callie muttered, steering him into the O.R. floor. He stopped and looked at Callie incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"What? Okay, yeah, we were making goo-goo eyes at each other. Happy?"

"Ooh, yeah. And you are going to her place tonight to "study". I bet there is going to be a lot of "studying"" He started laughing and Callie smacked his arm. Just as his words escaped from Mark, her mind started to imagine things.

_Oh God, I'm going to her place! Shit. _

X-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After completing two successful surgeries, Callie went to her apartment and got her study materials and she thought about bailing because all day she had been having dirty thoughts about Arizona, thanks to Mark. She finally made her decision and she decided that she can control herself for a night.

She took a huge breath as she knocked on Arizona's door. "Just a minute" She heard the blonde yell from inside and she adjusted her hair while she waited. The door opened to reveal a flustered looking Arizona, whose face was all wet. Her eyes were puffy and it looked like she was crying.

"Come in" Arizona welcomed her with a smile and Callie noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. She looked at Arizona's apartment and she wasn't surprised. It was painted in bright colors and Callie could bet that her bedroom was pink. She looked at Arizona again and somehow she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"You okay?" Callie asked quietly as she dropped her bag. "I'm fine" Arizona smiled but she wasn't fooling Callie. Arizona motioned for her to join her on the couch and Callie sat across from Arizona. Arizona pulled out her phone and she brought it to her ear and she switched it off with a grunt.

"So, let's get started." Callie pulled out her book and they got started. Callie couldn't help but notice that Arizona seemed a little distracted.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" Arizona asked after a little while. She had come up with a new study system and she called it "The Robbins" Method. Callie laughed at the name but she was glad that Arizona was helping her out.

"Uh, yeah, sure"

"I'll order some pizza. Pizza sounds good, right? You like pizza? Or I could order something else and I'm sorry but I can't cook and-"

"Arizona, pizza sounds great" Callie cut her off as the blonde started to ramble. She found it way too adorable.

"Okay, then" Arizona reached for her phone and played with her hair as she dialed and ordered. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes" Arizona smiled and Callie smiled back.

Arizona checked her phone again and she frowned and threw it back on the couch. Callie looked back and forth between the blonde and her phone and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I have called my best friend like five times and all the time it's going to voicemail." Arizona grumbled. Why wasn't she picking up?

"Why do you badly wanna talk to her?" Callie enquired but the blonde just covered her face with her hands and groaned. When she removed her hands, Callie was shocked to see that tears were in those blue eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Callie scooted closer to the blonde. Arizona shook her head and tears started spilling from her eyes. "It's nothing" She quickly wiped those eyes and she knew she wasn't fooling Callie.

"Arizona, talk to me" Callie said softly and Arizona broke down. Unsure of what to do, Callie put her arm around Arizona and pulled her closer. Arizona buried her face into her chest and stained Callie's top with her tears. Callie stroked Arizona's hair as the blonde continued to cry. After the blonde's sobs died down, Callie pulled the blonde up and looked into her tear-stained face.

_Arizona was walking down the food aisle when she heard her ex-girlfriend's voice. Wanting to avoid an awkward encounter, she hurriedly turned around only to come face to face with Joanne. She was laughing and Arizona was hurt when she her holding hands with another woman. _

"_I love you" She saw Joanne tell the other woman and they kissed. Arizona felt hurt seeing her ex-girlfriend with another woman. Joanne pulled from the kiss and she turned and saw Arizona standing a few feet away from them. Arizona dropped the can she was holding and without looking at Joanne she quickly walked out of the shop._

"_Arizona, wait" She heard her ex-girlfriend call from behind and she came to a halt. She turned to look at Joanne who was standing a few feet away from her. _

"_What do you want, Jo?" She spat and Joanne recoiled from Arizona's tone. She took a few steps closer to the blonde. _

"_I'm sorry, Zona" Joanne whispered and Arizona stared back at her. Seeing Joanne with another woman didn't bother her but hearing her tell "I love you" to another woman right after a few days they had broken up had hurt. Realization dawned on her. _

"_How long were you cheating on me?" Arizona asked quietly and Joanne looked at her, stunned. She hesitated a moment before answering. _

"_Before we moved to Seattle." Joanne answered and all Arizona could do was nod. _

"_Tell me everything." Arizona said after a few minutes of silence. Joanne didn't answer and Arizona looked at her with hurt evident on her eyes. _

"_No, Zona" Joanne denied and Arizona's anger flared. _

"_You were cheating on ME, you whore. I deserve to know the whole story." Arizona spat._

"_She was a client. Rachel. We met occasionally and things started to heat up. I told her that I had a girlfriend and I left. We then moved to Seattle and I saw her again. We met a few times and then it happened. I'm so sorry Zona, I didn't mean for it to happen. I did love you, Zona, believe me." _

"_You know, all this time, I was worried that I was the one who was making a mistake when you were CHEATING ON ME!" Arizona yelled and threw her hands up in the air. _

"_Zona-" _

"_Fuck you, whore" Without a back glance, Arizona started her car and went back to her apartment before she could break down. _

Callie was stunned when she heard Arizona tell it. She continued to stroke Arizona's hair who had just broken down into another round of tears. Callie let her ruin her shirt without any complain. Callie was getting angry at the bitch who had broken Arizona.

"I'm sorry" Arizona said pointing to Callie's shirt which was ruined with her tears.

"Hey it's ok" Callie gave her an assuring smile and she continued to stroke her hair. Just then they heard a knock on the door and Callie pulled away and got up to answer it. She paid the pizza delivery guy and she placed the pizza on the table and turned to Arizona.

"Would you mind if I kill her if I ever see her?"

"What?" Arizona laughed and she bent forwards to take a slice of the pizza. "I'm serious" Callie replied back and thanked Arizona when she handed her a slice.

"Would you do that for me?" Arizona asked softly and Callie smiled at the blonde.

"Yes"

"Thank you, Calliope" Arizona pulled the brunette into a surprised hug. Arizona wrapped her arm around her neck and Callie dropped her slice and she put her arms around Arizona's back and was intoxicated by the blonde's scent. It smelled like strawberries and Callie loved it.

Callie smiled at Arizona when she pulled back and Callie hesitantly reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona smiled at the gesture and placed her head against the couch.

"I'm not sad about the break-up. I'm just mad that she cheated on me. Why would she do that? We were in a relationship for three years for god's sakes. We were in a committed relationship and she just cheats on me. I just don't get it" Arizona sighed.

"She is a bitch. You deserve a lot better than that stupid whore"

Arizona laughed quietly and she reached for Callie's hand. "Thank you, Calliope" Arizona smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Anytime" Callie replied back and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Callie went back to studying. Arizona rested her head on the couch and before she knew it, she was asleep. She dropped forward and placed her head on Callie's lap. She dropped into a peaceful slumber and Callie just smiled and went back to studying.

Arizona could feel her head being lifted off and she groggily opened her eyes. She heard movement beside her and she saw that it was the Latina.

"What are you doing, Calliope?"

"Uh, Hey! Go back to sleep. I was just leaving. Thank you for the study time. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Callie smiled at the sleepy blonde. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were groggy from sleep but nonetheless, she still looked beautiful according to Callie.

"No, it's late" Arizona cut her off and she reached for phone and looked at the time. Yep, it was definitely late. She was still mad that Addison hadn't returned any of her calls. "Just stay here, alright. You can sleep here on the couch or you can sleep on my bed. I'll get you something that you can wear. Just, stay" Arizona requested and Callie couldn't deny her.

Arizona bought her sweats that were short but that fit her. She agreed to sleep on the couch and Arizona said goodnight and she went back to her bed. Her mind was still in a haze and she thought she was going to breakdown but to her surprise, she didn't. She looked at the time, and saw that it was past midnight. _Just another day, _she told herself and went back to sleep.

X-x-x-x-x

Sunlight hit her face and she threw the comforter when she heard the faint sound of someone knocking. She yawned and went to open the door when she saw the Latina sleeping peacefully and it made Arizona smile. She looked at the time and saw that it was a little past seven and she groaned internally when she realized that she her shift started in an hour.

Her visitor knocked again and she rolled her eyes as she went to open the door. How the Latina could sleep when her morning visitor was knocking the hell out of the door, Arizona wondered. Her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw the visitor. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" The loud yelling woke the Latina up and she cranked her face to see who was at the door this early in the morning.

"Addison." Arizona breathed out, still in shock.

X-x-x-x-x

**Yay, Addison's here! I love Addison. The whole break-up thing was written on a personal experience. **

**Callie seems to be falling for Arizona? **

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
